First Kiss
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.
1. Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect

_*-*-*First Kiss*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*_

_(Justin's POV)_

"_A hand shake, why didn't you kiss her?" Alex asks me as we walk into the sub station._

"_I'm nervous," I say._

"_About what?" she asks._

"_About kissing her; I thought that if I started dating someone that I didn't have feelings for, it might make it easier, but then I started liking her and I'm nervous again," I say._

"_First, take out 5 dollars," Alex says._

"_Why?" I ask handing her the $5._

"_I need $5; now, tomorrow morning when you walk her to school, walk by the dark house on the corner," Alex says._

"_And she'll see me being brave," I say._

"_No, she'll see you cower in fear, she'll comfort you, then you plant one on her," Alex says._

"_Really?" I ask._

"_Yes, do you have 5 ones for this five?" Alex asks._

"_Yeah, what for?" I ask._

"_My five was lonely," Alex says._

"_Wait, Alex can you help me practice?" I ask._

"_Why?" Alex asks._

"_I don't want to mess up tomorrow," I say looking around before pulling her into the layer._

"_Justin, I didn't say I'll help you," Alex says, but doesn't pull away._

"_Please Alex, if you say yes, I'll give you whatever you want," I say taking both of her hands in mine._

"_Whatever I want?" she asks._

"_Yes, whatever you want, it's yours, as long as you help me," I say._

"_Sure, I'll help," Alex says sitting down on the couch and pulling me down with her._

"_Alex, thank you," I say._

"_Don't thank me until you start kissing me," she says._

"_Fine by me," I say as I lean in to kiss her._

"_Justin, what exactly do you want to do?" Alex asks keeping me at arms distance._

"_Kiss, maybe French kiss, if that's okay with you," I say._

"_Okay, what are you waiting for?" Alex asks._

"_For you to move your arm," I say as she moves her hand up to my collar and pulls me in making me fall on her._

_*-*-*30 minutes later*-*-*_

"_Wow, that was amazing," I say smiling down at my sister._

"_You could say that again," Alex says with her hands clasped around my neck._

"_I should've asked you for help with kissing a whole lot sooner," I say as we sit up._

"_Yeah, you should've," Alex agrees._

"_Oh no," I say._

"_What's wrong?" Alex asks._

"_Miranda, if I kiss her, she might ask me how I became such a good kisser and then I might tell her and that probably wouldn't be a good thing," I say._

"_Dump her," Alex says.  
>"What!" I ask in shock.<em>

"_Justin, who do you like more, Miranda or me?" Alex asks._

"_Well, I like Miranda, but I love you," I say._

"_Then dump her, so that way you won't have to cheat on her with me or on me with her," Alex says putting a hand on my leg._

"_Alex, we should probably get upstairs," I say in the nicest way possible._

"_Fine," Alex says as I get up, "one more kiss, first," she finishes pulling me back toward her._

"_Alex, we have to get upstairs," I say before she cuts me off by kissing me._

"_Now we can go upstairs," Alex says standing up._

"_What are we going to tell mom and dad?" I ask._

"_That we were in the layer memorizing spells out of our pocket spell books," Alex says._

"_Okay, and if they ask which spells we were memorizing?" I ask._

"_You get to think of that part," Alex says as we walk up the stairs toward the apartment._

"_Okay," I say._

"_Hey there's a note on the door," Alex says._

_ 'Dear Justin and Alex,_

_Your father and I took Max to see a movie and then are going out to dinner. Sorry you two couldn't come, but we figured that we would let you memorize spells in the layer (we know you were in there). There is a list of things to be done around the apartment before we get back on the kitchen counter by the sink._

_ Love,_

_ Mom, Dad and Max'_

"_Well, that was easy enough," I say after Alex reads the note._

"_I wonder what chores need to be done," Alex says._

"_Me too," I says as we walk into the kitchen._

_To Do List_

_Clean the Kitchen_

_Sweep the apartment_

_Clean your rooms_

_DO NOT USE MAGIC_

"_That's not a lot of things," Alex says._

"_I know," I say._

"_And we can always get them done quickly then we can continue making out," Alex says as she slides her arms around my neck and I slide my arms around her waist._

"_Or we can make-out now," I suggest as I pull her toward me and kiss her lightly._

"_We can't, unfortunately," she says pouting._

_As an impulse, I lean down and start sucking on her bottom lip then continue to kiss her and I feel my tongue beg for entry at her lips and as she opens them, my tongue slides in and I feel her hands move from around my neck down to the hem of my shirt as we sit down on the couch._

"_Alex," I say pulling away._

"_Yes Justin?" she asks in a dreamy voice._

"_We can't do this; I just wanted you to help me with my kissing, but then things got out of control and I'm just not reading for all of this," I explain looking down at her._

"_Justin, what are you talking about?" Alex asks me as she straddles my lap and lifts my shirt up off of my head and throws it to the side._

"_Alex!" I exclaim._

"_Justin, calm down, I don't want to go that far, I just wanted to see what you looked like with your shirt off," Alex explains running her hands up and down my chest and stomach._

"_Alex, I love you and I'm going to break up with Miranda so we can secretly be together, but right now, we need to stop and start cleaning the house, but as soon as we are finished cleaning, we can go into my room and watch TV or something," I say as she stands up and I, once again, slide my arms around her waist._

"_Fine, but we're going to have to separate things so that we don't start making out," Alex says sighing._

"_Are you okay?" I ask as I stand up and lift her chin so that I can look into her eyes._

"_Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just that, in order for us to be together, you have break up with your girlfriend and I have to keep something from Harper," Alex says as a tear slides down her cheek._

"_Why does Harper even come into that equation?" I ask as I pull her into a hug._

"_Because, she has a huge crush on you," Alex says into my chest._

"_That's why she asked me what I thought our song should be," I say._

"_Maybe, you shouldn't break up with Miranda, or break up with her, ask her to stay friends but when Harper's around, pretend to still be going out," Alex suggests as another tear rolls down her cheek._

"_We'll figure something out," I say before kissing her on the top of the head._

"_Let's get started on the apartment now," Alex says before kissing me lightly on the lips._

_*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*_

_(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. More to come soon. So until then, please feel free to read my other stories. – Emma)_


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Busted

_*-*-*First Kiss*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 2: Almost Busted*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*_

"_Maybe, you shouldn't break up with Miranda, or break up with her, ask her to stay friends but when Harper's around, pretend to still be going out," Alex suggests as another tear rolls down her cheek._

"_We'll figure something out," I say before kissing her on the top of the head._

"_Let's get started on the apartment now," Alex says before kissing me lightly on the lips._

_(Justin's POV)_

"_How about I clean my room while you clean the kitchen, and then, when we're both done, we'll switch and I'll sweep the apartment while you clean your room," Alex suggests._

"_Sounds good to me," I say giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she leaves._

_*-*-*45 minutes later*-*-*_

"_Justin, are you done cleaning the kitchen yet?" Alex asks me from her bedroom door._

"_Yeah, I actually just finished," I answer from the kitchen._

"_Okay; I'm coming out now," Alex says._

"_No, I have to be in my room before you come out here, so that way we won't start making out," I say._

"_Fine, then tell me when you're in your room," Alex says with a sigh of defeat._

"_Okay, I'm in my room," I say._

_*-*-*Another 45 minutes later*-*-*_

"_Hey, Alex, are you still sweeping?" I ask leaning on my doorframe._

"_Nope, I just finished," Alex says coming around the corner, "why do you ask?" she asks walking towards me slowly._

"_No reason really, except that I thought we had a date in my room," I say wrapping my arms around her when she's in arms reach of me and pulling her closer._

"_Justin, do think we're moving to fast?" Alex asks as I sit her down on the bed and grab my pajamas._

"_Not really; why?" I ask as I get changed for bed._

"_Well, it is the first night of us being together, and we're planning on sleeping together," Alex says as I lie down and pull her toward me._

"_Alex, as long as we don't do anything, we'll be fine," I say as I lean down to kiss her._

"_Can I at least go get ready for bed?" she asks as I pull her in closer to me._

"_Okay, if you have too," I say, but don't let her go, "why don't you just wear something of mine?" I ask, not wanting her to leave._

"_Oh, I don't know, because if mom and dad get back and we've already fallen asleep, and they see me wearing something of yours, they might get suspicious," Alex says being practical._

"_Fine, you win, but don't be too long," I say as I grab her favorite movie and put it into the DVD player._

"_Was that fast enough for you?" Alex asks coming back into me room wearing a loose tank top and short shorts._

"_Wow," is all I can say._

"_Justin, snap out of it," she says straddling my lap and snapping to get me out of a trance._

"_Alex, are you sure you don't want to go too far?" I ask as she sits next to me on the bed._

"_Yeah, I'm sure; why do you ask?" she asks in return._

"_Because of what you're wearing," I say smiling._

"_Whatever," Alex says rolling her eyes, "what are we going to watch?" she asks._

"_You'll see," I say kissing the top of her head then pressing 'play' on the remote._

_As the movie starts, I slowly wrap my arms around her and pull her towards me and soon I feel her snuggle deeper into me and I realize how well we fit together._

"_It's 'Lady and the Tramp!'" Alex exclaims, "It's my favorite movie," she says as she turns her head toward me._

"_I know, that's why I chose it," I say as we both lean in to kiss._

"_Wait, if we kiss, then it will probably lead to making out and then we'll miss the movie," Alex says sighing._

"_As long as you're here with me, I'm fine and content with just watching the movie," I say as I give her one last kiss on the head before hitting 'enter' to start the movie._

_*-*-*2 hours later- Author's POV*-*-*_

"_Where are Alex and Justin?" Mrs. Russo asks as she and her husband and their youngest son, Max, walk into the apartment._

"_I don't know, I'll go check their rooms," Mr. Russo says as he walks past his wife and towards the hallway, "Justin, what is Alex doing in your room?" he asks once he gets to his oldest son's room._

"_We were watching 'Lady and the Tramp' and she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her once the movie was over about 20 minutes ago, so I decided to wait until you, Mom and Max got home so that you could carry her to her room," Justin says, not at all embarrassed to be found with his sister in his room with her asleep._

"_Oh, okay, well, I'll take her then," Mr. Russo says walking over to the opposite side of the bed and lifting his daughter out of it and carrying her to her room._

"_Where were they?" Mrs. Russo asks once her husband walks out of Alex's room._

"_They were in Justin's room; Alex fell asleep while they were watching 'Lady and the Tramp' and Justin didn't want to wake her so he waited until we got home," Mr. Russo says as he and his wife head off to bed themselves._

_*-*-*End Chapter 2*-*-*_

_(A/N: I know that this chapter might be a little bit shorter then Chapter 1, but I really just had to get to the part where they almost get busted and then I could end the chapter. So please review this chapter and then wait for Chapter 3: The Do-Over Spell Gone Wrong. – Emma; P)_


	3. Chapter 3: The DoOver Spell Gone Wrong

_*-*-*First Kiss*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 3: The Do-Over Spell Gone Wrong*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*_

_(Alex's POV)_

'_Where am I?' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and didn't feel Justin's arms around me._

"_Why am I in my room?" I ask out loud to myself._

"_Alex, your up, did you sleep well?" my mom asks as she walks by my bedroom door._

"_Yeah, but how did I get into my room? The last thing I remember is watching 'Lady and the Tramp' with Justin last night," I say._

"_You did fall asleep in Justin's room, but when your father, Max and I got home, your dad brought you in here," my mom says smiling._

"_Oh, okay," I say smiling back._

"_Well, get dressed, breakfast is almost ready," she says before leaving._

"_Okay mom," I say._

"_Alex, I need to talk to you," Justin says through the closed door._

"_You can come in Justin," I say as I walk toward my dresser._

"_We have a problem," Justin says as he closes the door again and locks it._

"_What's wrong?" I ask looking up at him._

"_Well, when dad came into my room last night to get you, I had my arms around you, and you were in a position that you usually wouldn't be in," Justin explains._

"_What do you mean?" I ask, not fully understanding._

"_Your body forms perfectly with mine when you sleep, and that's how dad found us," Justin explains more clearly this time._

"_What can I do Justin? I mean it's not like we can go back in time and change the way we were laying last night," I say._

"_That's it!" Justin exclaims._

"_What's it?" I ask, confused for the second time._

"_The do-over spell, we could use it to go back to last night and put ourselves in a non-compromising position before dad comes into my room and gets you," Justin explains._

"_Why can't you just say stuff like that the first time?" I ask smiling at him._

"_Maybe because I like spending so much time with you," Justin says pulling me into a kiss._

"_Let's do it after breakfast," I say, "but for right now, you have to leave so that I can get ready for today," I finish unlocking the door and half pushing him out._

"_Fine," Justin says blowing me a kiss._

"_Now, what should I wear today?" I ask myself before deciding on a denim skirt with light blue cami and a denim vest._

"_Alex… breakfast is ready!" my mom yells to me from the kitchen._

_As I walk out of my room, I collide with Max who was walking back from the bathroom._

"_Morning Max," I say and start to head down the hall._

"_Are you and Justin secretly dating?" Max asks making me stop mid-step._

"_Where would you get an idea like that?" I ask turning slowly to look at him._

"_I saw the way that you two were sleeping last night before Dad brought you into your room… so I was just wondering," Max explains shrugging his shoulders._

"_To tell you the truth… yes we are… but you have to promise not to tell Mom or Dad… and Justin and I are going to use the do-over spell after breakfast to change the position we were in last night," I say, "do I have your word?" I ask._

"_I guess… but what's in it for me?" Max asks after thinking about it for a minute or two._

"_I'm not sure, but I'll think about something," I say sticking my hand out to close the 'deal'._

"_Alex… Max get out here before your breakfast gets cold," my mom yells to us._

"_Coming," we yell back together._

"_Finally… we can eat now," my dad says as Max and I take our spots at the table._

"_Breakfast looks delicious Mom," Justin says after we all get food onto our plates._

"_Well, thank you Justin," Mom says._

"_Your welcome," Justin says smiling._

"_So… Justin, Alex, how was your night last night?" Dad asks._

"_Fine, I guess, why?" Justin asks looking nervously at me out of the corner of his eye._

"_I was just wondering since you two fell asleep in each other's arms last night while watching Alex's favorite movie," Dad says smiling._

"_Oh… that was an accident… and it will never happen again," I say as I hurriedly finish my breakfast and excuse myself from the table._

"_I just remembered that Justin and I were going to go down to the lair and work on some spells this morning… so I'm just going to go down there," I say glancing at Justin._

"_Oh, yeah… I'll be there in a sec," Justin says finishing his breakfast and running down the stairs after me._

"_What are we going to do… because I think they might suspect something," Justin says as we quickly head into the lair._

"_Well… I know Max did… and I told him about us… but he swore that he wouldn't tell Mom or Dad… but we need to do this fast," I say and we both get ready to go back in time._

"_Okay… on the count of 3… 1… 2… 3," Justin says._

"_Macreary Timereary," we say together… and things don't go as planned._

_(Justin's POV)_

"_A hand shake, why didn't you kiss her?" earlier-Alex asks earlier-Justin as they walk into the sub station._

"_I'm nervous," earlier-Justin says._

"_About what?" earlier-Alex asks._

"_About kissing her; I thought that if I started dating someone that I didn't have feelings for, it might make it easier, but then I started liking her and I'm nervous again," earlier-Justin says._

"_Justin… I think that we went back too far," Alex mutters to me._

"_Ya think," I say sarcastically._

"_Listen Alex… I don't need your help with this… when I'm ready to kiss Miranda, I'll kiss her… so just butt out of my life and leave me alone," earlier-Justin yells before smacking earlier-Alex across the face._

"_Um, I don't remember that happening," I say looking at Alex._

"_This isn't good," Alex mutters._

"_No, it's not," I say before realizing that we are starting to disappear._

"_Justin… I'm sorry… I just want you to be happy… and I can tell that you are really happy when you're with Miranda," earlier-Alex says running after earlier-Justin._

"_I thought that I said to leave me alone," earlier-Justin yells pushing earlier-Alex down the few steps that lead to the staircase._

"_Justin… please, I didn't mean to butt in… I just want to help you calm down and relax so that you are ready to kiss her," earlier-Alex says through tears._

"_I don't want to hear it," earlier-Justin says before running up the stairs leaving earlier-Alex in a heap on the floor._

"_Alex… we need to get out of here before we completely disappear," I say looking at our slowly disappearing bodies._

"_Justin… what's happening to us?" Alex asks in a state of panic._

"_I don't know… I think it might be a side effect of two wizards doing the same spell at the same time… but we need to find a way to get back to our own time so that way we can still be together," I explain quickly._

"_Make up a spell… and quick," Alex says._

"_Okay… we're done with trying to change the past; take us back to our last life," Justin says grabbing my hand as we travel forward toward the lair._

_(Alex's POV)_

"_Please tell me that we are back to normal," I say grabbing Justin's arm._

"_Hey Max… do you remember what Alex told you before breakfast?" Justin asks as Max walks into the lair._

"_Yeah… she told me that the two of you are secretly dating and not to tell Mom or Dad," Max says shrugging his shoulders._

"_Thank god… and Mom and Dad still don't know, right?" I ask._

"_Nope… I didn't tell them… have you figured out what's in it for me if I keep this secret? Because if you haven't then I'm going to go tell Mom and Dad," Max says smirking._

"_If you don't tell Mom and Dad about us… then we'll do your chores for two months and you get to keep your allowance," I say getting a 'are you crazy' look from Justin._

"_Okay… deal and your secret is safe with me," Max says before turning around and leaving the lair._

"_Are you crazy… two months of doing Max's chores? Alex… we might as well tell Mom and Dad," Justin says throwing his arms up in frustration._

"_Justin… what else was I supposed to do? I want to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else besides Max, 'cause he already knows, and if I didn't think of something, then he would tell Mom and Dad and they would make us break-up," I say sighing._

"_Okay… I'm sorry I got upset… and at least we got everything back to normal," Justin says giving me a sweet kiss on the lips._

"_So this is your idea of practicing spells?" our dad asks._

"_Dad… what are you doing here?" Justin asks._

"_I came down here to make sure that you were doing the spells correctly," dad says folding his arms across his chest, "and I see now that you two lied to me and your mother," he finishes._

"_Dad… we're sorry we lied… but we did practice a spell and it went horribly wrong and we know now why you say not to magic unsupervised," I say while holding onto Justin's arm._

"_It's not the magic that has me upset; it's the fact that I come in here and see my only daughter and my oldest son kissing," dad says yelling._

"_We're sorry about that too Daddy; that started happening by accident; see, Justin need help with kissing and he asked me to help him and I did and then we became a couple… but we haven't done anything wrong," I say looking down as tears start to form in the corner of my eyes._

"_Alex, Justin, the both of you need to stop dating this instant. Justin… you have a girlfriend!" Dad yells._

"_I don't care that I have a girlfriend! I love Alex and I don't care what you say!" Justin yells back._

"_I will not tolerate my children dating each other!" Dad exclaims._

"_Don't yell at him!" I yell as more tears form in my eyes._

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Dad exclaims slapping me across the face._

_As I start to fall, Justin goes to catch me._

"_Touch her and you're disowned." Dad threatens Justin who still caught me as I was about to hit the floor._

"_Alex, are you okay?" Justin asks me._

"_That is it! You're both disowned! Now you can do whatever you want!" Dad yells storming out of the lair._

"_Justin… what's going on?" I ask looking up at him._

"_Dad just disowned us." Justin says helping me up from the floor._

"_Where are we going to live?" I ask as we walk toward the lair door._

"_I don't know. But Dad can't disown us. When we grow up, we still have the wizard competition with Max to see who keeps their powers." Justin says._

_*-*-*End Chapter 3*-*-*_

_(A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter… and sorry about the long update… but I've been working on other stories… and coming up with new ideas… so I'll try to make the next update soon. – Emma)_


	4. Chapter 4: 8 Years Later

*-*-*First Kiss*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 4: 8 Years Later*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

**A/N:** For the sake of the story, we'll say that Max was 10 in the beginning of the story and now that he is 18, the competition can start. – Emma

(Alex's POV)

"Alex… are you ready?" Justin asks me from the bottom of the stairs in our apartment.

"I'm coming… is Headmaster Crumbs here yet?" I ask as I walk down the stairs and then jump into his open arms.

"Not yet… but he should be here any minute." Justin says.

"Alex and Justin Russo… you are here by inducted into the Russo Family Wizard Competition against each other and your younger brother Max Russo. But we have a little situation to deal with before we start… please meet me in 5 minutes at the Russo Family Lair." Headmaster Crumbs' voice says from an envelope that had just appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Let's go… we don't want to be late." Justin says setting me down and grabbing my hand.

"We have a wizard competition, so take us to the Sub Station." Justin says.

"We're here." I say as we land in the lair, much to the dislike of our dad.

"Headmaster Crumbs, you said that there is a situation that has to be dealt with before we start the competition?" Justin asks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to his side.

"Yes… I have watching this family for the past 8 years and I have found that Jerry disowned Alex and Justin from the family; is that correct?" Headmaster Crumbs asks.

"Yes sir; and I had a very good reason for disowning them from the family. And since they were disowned, then I feel like Max should automatically be the one to keep his powers." Dad says.

"Jerry, that is not in your position to decide. Since Max had not yet reached the age for the competition to begin, you should not have disowned Alex and Justin. With a good reason or not… they are still part of this family and one of them will be competing against Max." Headmaster Crumbs says and since Justin had just sat down and pulled me onto his lap, he dropped me by standing up.

"What do you mean one of us will compete? Shouldn't we both be competing?" Justin asks helping me up from the ground.

"If you and Alex had not gotten into a relationship with each other, then yes, you would both be competing, but since you two are a couple, then I cannot allow you both to compete. I will leave it up to Max to decide who gets to lose their powers and who gets to compete." Headmaster Crumbs says turning toward Max.

"I say Alex loses her powers and I compete against Justin." Max says.

"Alright then… You haven't acted with any responsibility…" Headmaster Crumbs starts to say turning toward me.

"Wait… Headmaster Crumbs, take my powers, not Alex's. Even though she never used her powers for good all of the time when we were teenagers, I love her too much to allow you to take them from her… again. So, let Alex compete against Max, and take my powers." Justin says stepping in front of me.

"If you are willing to give up your powers to potentially save your sister's powers, then I have no choice but to take yours… You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability!" Headmaster Crumbs says taking Justin's powers from him.

"NO! Justin… you didn't have to do that. You were the better wizard; you should have kept your powers and let him take mine." I say as he sits down on the couch and pulls me toward him.

"Come here Alex." Justin says setting me down in his lap again. "You are an amazing wizard… and now you need to kick Max's butt in the competition and keep your powers. And don't worry, even if he out smarts you, which probably isn't possible, and you lose your powers, I will still love you." Justin says pulling me into a kiss.

"Justin… I love you." I say as tears roll down my cheeks.

"I love you too Alex." Justin says wiping the tears away.

"Headmaster Crumbs… declare Max the winner, let him keep his powers and take mine. If Justin can't be a wizard any more, then I don't want to be either." I say standing up.

"Alex… what are you doing?" Justin asks.

"I'm doing the right thing for the first time in my life." I say.

"Are you sure about this Alex?" Headmaster Crumbs asks.

"Yes… I am. Now please, just take my powers so that Justin and I can go home." I plead.

"Since both of you have been so willing to give up your powers for the other's happiness, then I have no choice but to let Alex keep her powers and for Justin to get his powers back. And there will be no wizard competition for the Russo children." Headmaster Crumbs says sending Justin's powers back to Justin before turning toward Max again. "Max, you will also get to keep your powers." He says before disappearing.

"Yes…" I say turning around and kissing Justin.

"Alex… let's go home." Justin says taking my hand.

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"You guys don't have to leave." Dad says.

"Yes we do. We live on our own now, away from you and the rules saying that we can't be together. We love each other and now that we don't live under your roof anymore, we can do whatever we want." Justin says taking my hand and muttering a spell that takes us to our apartment.

"Justin, thank you so much for giving up your powers for me." I say.

"Alex, we've been together for 8 years, and you still don't know that I'll do anything to make sure that you're happy?" Justin asks as he gets down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I ask as Justin grabs my left hand and pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"Alex Russo, I have loved you for 8 years, even longer if you count the fourteen years we spent fighting with each other, and I know that we have gone through so much together, and I hope that by excepting this ring, you'll be willing to go through so much more with me. So I guess what I'm asking is… Alex Russo, will you marry me?" Justin asks.

"I don't know what to say…" I comment as tears well up in my eyes.

"You could say yes." Justin says smiling.

"Of course I say yes Justin… I love you so much." I say as he slips the ring onto my finger.

"I love you so much too Alex." Justin says giving me a hug and a kiss while I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist.

As Justin licks my lips begging for entrance, I feel something inside of me explode. It was the first French kiss that Justin and I have ever had and it was amazing. So as our tongues battle each other, I start playing with Justin's hair and I notice that we're now heading upstairs. Once we've reached the bed room and Justin has laid me down on the bed, I let out a moan that makes both of us just freeze as our eyes open wide.

"Justin… we can't do this; at least not right now." I say as he rolls off of me and onto the bed.

"Come on Alex, it's been 8 years since I've wanted to do that and you had to go and stop us. Please… just this once?" Justin asks.

"No… not until the wedding night." I say rolling onto my stomach and turning to face him.

"Alex, baby, I love you, and I know that you want to wait… but all of our friends have already done it… and none of them are even engaged." Justin says.

"Justin… I love you too, and that's exactly why I want to wait until our wedding night so that way, it'll be special." I say with a smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asks wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me toward him.

"I'm just thinking about all of the times before we got together that we acted like a couple." I say quickly.

"No it's not… I know you… that is not what you're thinking about." Justin says before attacking my neck.

"Justin… please don't give me a hickey." I say as he lays me back down and straddles my legs.

"Too late… at least it's not as bad as you being pregnant…" Justin says as I push him off of me and I walk into the bathroom.

"Why would you even joke about that?" I ask as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Because… which would you prefer to have before we get married… a hickey or a baby?" Justin asks as he gently kisses the skin on my shoulder right next to the collar of my shirt.

"Justin… stop trying to seduce me… I'm not having sex with you before we get married." I say as I turn around and jump onto the counter.

"Now what are you doing?" Justin asks as I wrap my legs around his waist, my hands around his neck so that I can play with his hair and bite his earlobe… making him sigh with pleasure.

"Now… let's go to bed." I say after I stop biting his ear and before I kiss him passionately.

*-*-*End Chapter 4*-*-*

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue reading and, hopefully, reviewing. – Emma)


	5. Chapter 5: An Enchanted Wedding

*-*-*First Kiss*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 5: An Enchanted Wedding*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

"Alex, if we don't hurry, we'll miss our time at City Hall to get married." Justin says as he knocks on the bathroom door.

"Justin… Harper and I will meet you there… besides, you can't see me in my wedding dress until we get married." I say through the door.

"I though you weren't going to change into your dress until we got to City Hall!" Justin asks.

"I was planning on doing that, but then Harper suggested that I just get dressed here. So leave before I call off the wedding." I say.

"Who is walking you down the isle?" Justin asks.

"No one… now LEAVE!" I say.

"Alex… just let me drive us over there. I don't care about tradition… you're my little sister and I want to see you before we get married." Justin says opening the door to see me with tears threatening to run out of my eyes.

"Justin!" I exclaim as I try to wipe the tears away.

"Oh Alex, what's wrong?" Justin asks.

"Justin, I'm scared… I always wanted our family at my wedding, but I never thought that I would be marrying my family. Justin… I just want to be with you for the rest of my life… and what if the judge won't allow us to get married considering that we're brother and sister?" I ask as Justin envelopes me into a hug.

"Alex, baby, calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise and nothing will keep us apart or keep us from getting married; no matter what the circumstances are." Justin says before kissing the top of my head.

"Let's elope." I say suddenly.

"What?" Justin asks.

"Let's elope. We'll have Harper tell the judge that we aren't going to get married and we'll run away to Canada and we'll elope." I say.

"But Alex, I thought we agreed on a legal marriage?" Justin asks.

"Justin… eloping is legal… but I don't want to worry about all of the hassle of getting married in a court room. So please, for me, let's just elope." I say with a small smile.

"Alex… if you're sure, then sure, we can elope; but I still think…" Justin says before realizing that I'm taking off my wedding dress. "Why are you taking off your wedding dress?" Justin asks.

"We're going simple." I say as I grab a lacey white top, white bell-bottom pants, white heels and a white mesh over-shirt, put them on and grab Justin's hand.

"You call that simple!" Justin asks in amazement.

"It's better than that huge wedding dress." I say. "Now do you want to get to tonight faster or are you just going to waste your time watching the clock?" I ask as I head down the stairs.

"Wait… I need to be at the bottom of the stairs to catch you." Justin says heading down the stairs past me.

"Is my gorgeous fiancé going to carry me over the threshold?" I ask from the middle of the stairs.

"Yep; but not in the traditional way." Justin says as I hop down a few more steps before jumping into his waiting arms.

"Alex and Justin Russo… you are hereby stripped of all magical ability forever!" Headmaster Crumbs' voice says from the middle of the living room.

"WHAT!" Justin and I yell together as Headmaster Crumbs appears in the living room.

"No two wizards can get married and have both of them keep their powers, and since I know that the two of you wouldn't be able to decide whose powers go, I'm taking both of yours." Headmaster Crumbs says.

"Headmaster Crumbs, with all due respect, I have to beg you to reconsider." Justin says.

"I'm sorry Justin, but I can't do that… either you two decide who loses their powers, or you both lose your powers." Headmaster Crumbs says with an apologetic look on his face.

"Alex, please, let me do this for you; keep your powers, let him take mine. Please I'm begging you Alex." Justin says turning to me.

"Justin… no, I can let you do that… you've always been the better wizard, keep your powers, let me give up mine." I say.

"This is exactly why I was planning on taking both of your powers. You haven't acted with responsibility, say goodbye to your…" Headmaster Crumbs starts to say.

"Wait!" Justin and I say together.

"Please, give us some time to figure this out." Justin says before turning back to me.

"Justin, come on… since we both want to give up our powers, then why not just let him take them both?" I ask.

"Because, one of us deserves to keep them… and I think you should." Justin says.

"No… Justin, I never used my powers for good… and when I tried, it always seemed to backfire on me. Keep your powers and let me give up mine!" I say.

"Alex… I love you, but I can't let you give up your powers for me!" Justin says.

"But I never paid attention in wizard class, and you did; I never actually used my powers for good, and you did; I don't deserve to keep my powers, and you do!" I say.

"Fine… but I still say that you should keep them." Justin says.

"Besides, you would be a better wizard teacher for our kids then I would." I say.

"But Alex…" Justin starts to say.

"You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magic ability!" Headmaster Crumbs say pointing at me.

"Thank you; can Justin and I go get married now?" I ask.

"Yes you can and congratulations." Headmaster Crumbs says before disappearing.

"That was eventful." Justin says.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride." The minister says as Justin pulls me toward him and kisses me.

"Let's go home Justin." I say when we pull apart for air.

"We have our honeymoon first." Justin says.

"That's right… after the events of this morning, I completely forgot about that." I say as Justin and I walk out of the church… and right into…

"MIRANDA!" I exclaim as I give her a hug.

"Hey Alex, hey Justin… what are you guys doing here?" Miranda asks.

"We just got married." Justin says looking down at the ground.

"Congratulations you guys… and don't worry… I don't hate you guys… I'm actually happy that you finally figured out that you were meant for each other." Miranda says with a smile.

"Really?" Justin asks snapping his head up.

"Yeah… Justin, how could I hate you? You finally realized that we were better off as friends and that you really loved Alex, and I feel relieved to know that you didn't lead me on once you realized your feelings for Alex." Miranda says giving him a hug.

"Thanks Miranda." Justin says with a smile.

"Oh… where do you guys live? I want to send you a present for your wedding." Miranda says.

"We live in the magical realm of New York city." I say.

You see, when Justin broke up with Miranda, he explained everything to her… including the whole talking zit thing at the prom. And now that she knows, she understands why our family always acted so weird.

"Oh… okay… how do you guys receive mail from this realm?" Miranda asks.

"Here… use this portal key if you ever want to send us anything… we have another one at home." Justin says.

"Okay… how do I use it?" Miranda asks.

"Oh just say Mailus Spontanius Justin and Alex Russo." Justin explains.

"Oh, okay…" Miranda says.

"Miranda, we really don't mean to be rude, but we have to go… we have to get to our honeymoon." I say.

"Okay… congratulations again you guys." Miranda says giving both of us a hug.

"Thanks Miranda." Justin and I say together before flagging down a taxi and heading toward the airport.

"Hey Justin… do you think that I made the right choice about giving up my powers?" I ask as we pull up to the airport 30 minutes later.

"Baby… I would have preferred to give up my powers, but it was your choice and you made a very good one." Justin says squeezing my hand as we get out of the car and head into the terminal.

"Hi, Justin Russo, I have two tickets heading to New York." Justin says when we step up to the counter.

"Yes, here you are Mr Russo, I hope your time here in Canada was pleasant?" the lady behind the counter says winking at Justin.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was, thanks to my **wife**!" Justin says emphasizing the word 'wife' and looking at me with a smile.

"Here are your tickets Mr Russo." She says handing them to Justin.

"Thank you, come on Alex, we have a plane to catch." Justin says taking my hand and leading me away from the counter.

"Justin, baby, I'm hungry, could we possibly grab something to eat?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure… what would you like?" Justin asks looking at me but when he sees my shocked face, he turns to look at what I'm staring at.

"What are they doing here?" I ask.

"I have no idea." Justin mutters.

*-*-*End Chapter 5*-*-*

(A/N: Who do you guys think Alex saw? Well, you can all find out by clicking the '' button. – Emma)


End file.
